Destination Berlin
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Un voyage en avion, un steward attitré, un hôtel, un diner, un lemon ? OS pour le seme/uke day, Romance, UA, PWP, Yaoi/Slash, Sasuke/Neji.


Série : Naruto

Titre : Destination Berlin

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Y'en a pas. Je sais, vous le déplorez, mais j'ai pas le temps d'attendre !

Rating : **M ! Lemon !** Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, fini

Genre : OS pour le seme/uke day, Romance, UA, PWP

Couple : Sasuke/Neji

Résumé : Un voyage en avion, un steward attitré, un hôtel, un diner, un lemon ?

Contexte : UA. Sasuke est employé dans la société de sa famille et se doit de gravir progressivement les échelons pour obtenir la place qui lui revient de droit. Pour Neji, j'en sais rien !

Note(s) : Idée donnée par Nami-sama, à qui je dédicace cet OS.

Neji : 03/07 ; Sasuke : 23/07 ; Sasuke/Neji : 23/07 → En retard de trois jours.

* * *

Destination Berlin

« -Sasuke, sois raisonnable. Je sais que tu es débordé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour cette mission. Tu es le plus compétent, et en plus le seul disponible.

-Mais je ne suis PAS disponible.

-Si tu l'es. Tout ce que tu as à faire peut être déplacé. Tu peux tout à fait partir une semaine à Berlin pour réorganiser la succursale. C'est le bordel là bas, pardonne moi du terme. Les licenciements qui ont été fait là bas laissent beaucoup de désordre.

-Mais Itachi …

-Rien du tout Sasuke. Tu iras là bas, tu remettras de l'ordre, et ça te fera une expérience de plus. Tu veux toujours de venir directeur, non ?

-Oui Oni-san.

-Alors la discussion est close. Va. »

Sasuke continua de ronchonner. Il rentra chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il s'était payé lui même et fit ses valises. Son frère lui avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de déplacer tout ses rendez vous, et s'il y avait impossibilité, il s'en chargerai.

Sasuke soupira. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment prendre l'avion, mais les voyages de douze heures, même en classe affaire, lui étaient insupportables. Son bureau de Tokyo l'avait envoyé en Europe régler une affaire avec la filiale, et personne ne pouvait se déplacer ce soir – en tout cas, en Europe l'heure d'arrivée était en soirée – pour l'emmener sur place et il devait donc se contenter de l'hôtel de l'aéroport.

Heureusement, il n'était pas si malchanceux dans son malheur. La classe buisiness était très confortable. Il avait la télé et une location de DVD à volonté – pour douze heures, c'était pas du luxe – des boissons et de la nourriture à foison, et il lui semblait même qu'il avait un steward attitré. Magnifique le steward. De longs cheveux noir et lisses, des yeux blanc mauves, un corps fin et souple, très alléchant, une bouche pleine et sarcastique. Il avait de l'humour en plus. Ils avaient discuté une partie du voyage, et ce mec avait beaucoup d'esprit. Il était vraiment aux petits soins avec Sasuke.

Neji Hyuuga, qu'il s'appelait, et L'Uchiha sentait qu'il lui plaisait bien. C'était même réciproque. Pourtant il était plutôt exigeant sur mes amants, mais ce mec était une bombe ! Il consulta son agenda pour la semaine, fourni par son frère. Il n'avait pas trop de rendez vous sur ce territoire, mais il était plutôt à la disposition du directeur de là bas. Soit ce n'était rien et il était libre pour la semaine, soit c'était le chaos et il allait courir à droite à gauche tout le temps.

L'avion allait amorcer la phase atterrissage. Il s'attacha et remonta sa tablette. Le canon s'assit à la place du personnel juste en face de lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Pas de doutes, il avait un ticket. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur. Il se détacha et attrapa son attaché-case. Le steward sexy prit sa valise et le fit sortir dans les premiers, le supplément payant donnant des privilèges. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à la salle des correspondances. Sasuke tendit la main pour récupérer sa valise, mais Neji secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« -Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre hôtel. Je séjourne dans le même, et de toutes manières votre abonnement prévoit le rapatriement des bagages. »

Sasuke sourit et et se laissa guider. Il découvrit que l'hôtel qu'il pensait être un deux étoiles étaient en fait un Hilton des plus classe. Neji lui expliqua que le personnel de l'aéroport était logé dans un des plus hauts étages, sous celui servant à loger les rapatriements obligatoire ( _NdA : Ça existe à Paris !_ ). Le steward s'occupa de demander la clef de la chambre et l'accompagna jusqu'à celle ci.

« -Vous attendez un pourboire ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire espiegle.

-Pas du tout, pouffa l'hôte. Mais je me demandais si vous me feriez l'honneur de diner avec moi, M. Uchiha.

-Bien sur. Je serais bête de refuser. Venez me chercher dans une demie heure, que je m'installe.

-À tout à l'heure. »

Il referma doucement la porte et s'en alla. Sasuke la fixa pendant quelques minutes avant de se secouer. S'ils dinaient ensembles, ils ne pourraient pas se quitter juste avec une poignée de main. En tout cas, lui ne pouvait pas. Il défît le dessus de lit et le posa par terre. Il sortit sa trousse de toilette spécial voyage et la posa dans la salle de bain. Il laissa négligemment son gel douche sur le lavabo. Il prit ensuite un petit sachet caché dans une poche de sa valise et vida son contenu sur la table de chevet.

Il sortit les verres du bureau – gentiment fournis par l'hôtel - et les posa sur la table basse. Il préféra laisser la bouteille dans le mini bar. Il pensa pendant un instant qu'il aurait l'air très stupide si rien ne se passait., mais il balaya cette pensée. Pourtant, il poussa les objets de la table de nuit au tiroir, juste au cas où.

Il changea de vêtement, remplaçant son costume gris par un plus simple, bleu, avec une chemise à boutons poussoirs. Mieux valait être prévoyant, non ? Il espérait que Neji soit un amant sauvage et passionné, mais pas trop. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'était pas fait des idées. Il se remit un peu de parfum et attendit avec un bouquin qu'on vienne le chercher.

On toqua à la porte et il alla ouvrir. Le beau gosse s'était lui aussi changé, passant de l'uniforme strict de steward à un pantalon de nylon noir et une chemise blanche qui lui allait à ravir. Sasuke du se rappeler de respirer, de ne pas baver, et de raccrocher sa mâchoire. L'usage de la parole reviendrait bien assez tôt. L'hôte passa devant et Sasuke put admirer ses fesses moulées comme il fallait dans le pantalon.

En bon organisateur, Neji avait déjà réservé la table, ils n'avaient plus qu'a s'installer. Le diner fut agréable. La nourriture était bonne, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'un Hilton, le personnel discret et poli, et surtout prévenant, le cadre sympathique. La conversation du steward était intéressante et intelligente. Il lui parlait comme s'il venait de son milieu, et arrivait à le faire rire avec des petites blagues à contre courant.

Sasuke le couvait du regard, et il voyait bien la lueur chaude au fond du regard de son vis-à-vis. La tension était présente mais agréable. Se faire désirer était presque aussi agréable pour Sasuke que faire l'amour. Tout était dans l'art de la séduction, la sensualité et l'érotisme. Il était un petit peu esthète sur les bords et appréciait particulièrement la phase d'approche avec ses amants. Et celle ci était vraiment délicieuse.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne se frôlaient pas, ils s'observaient juste, en fantasmant un petit peu. Mais ils ne voulaient rien précipiter, alors ils restèrent sages jusqu'à la fin du diner. Quand ils se levèrent de table, Neji proposa à Sasuke de le raccompagner dans sa chambre et Sasuke lui suggéra de prendre un dernier un verre de vin avec lui. Ils acceptèrent tous deux les propositions avec un sourire.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et désigna les chaises à son futur amant. Il s'accroupit pour ouvrir le mini réfrigérateur, montrant bien sa croupe à l'autre brun. Il se releva avec une bouteille de vin rouge qu'il leur servit avec adresse. Ils dégustèrent le breuvage en se dévorant des yeux cette fois.

Sasuke enleva sa veste, qu'il posa sur le dossier et Neji défit ses boutons de manchette. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, et se délectaient de la tension sexuelle dans la pièce.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, Sasuke en eu assez et se décida à faire le premier pas. Il tira un grand coup sur sa chemise, défaisant les boutons poussoir, laissant sa chemise sur ses épaules, montrant son torse outrageusement parfait. Il se pencha sur Neji et lui vola un baiser.

Le steward sourit et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ouvrant aussi la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Ils ne se touchaient pas à un autre endroit que les lèvres, Sasuke était juste penché sur Neji. Ils s'embrassèrent de cette façon pendant plusieurs minute jusqu'à ce que le steward n'en puisse plus, et lui attrape la tête pour le tirer vers lui. Sasuke resta debout mais posa un genoux entre ses deux jambes tout en s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs.

Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils voulaient que leurs bouches ne fasse qu'une. Neji fourrageait les mèches brunes de Sasuke, les décoiffant, passant ses doigts dedans avec délectation. Sasuke goutait sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon, explorait ses dents et son palais, mordillait ses lèvres, ravageait sa bouche. Ils arrivaient à respirer par le nez, c'est pourquoi le baiser durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

L'Uchiha se recula et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Il lui prit la mains et l'attira sur le lit. Il le poussa doucement et avança à quatre pattes sur lui. Il enleva leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes. Il prit une nouvelle fois sa bouche alors qu'il le surplombait. Ils prenaient leurs temps, ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient même toute la nuit. Neji avait passé ses bras sur la nuque de son amant. Il s'abandonna dans le baiser comme on s'enfonce dans dans le sables mouvants, avec désespoir et résignement.

Il avait bien compris que Sasuke aimait dominer, et il n'avait pas envie de se révolter ce soir. Il lui laissait le contrôle complet et faisait ce qu'il voulait à son rythme. Il fut néanmoins surpris quand son amant passa une main sous sa chemise. Il se laissa évidemment faire appréciant le contact aérien des doigts sur son épiderme.

Sasuke défit doucement les boutons, un par un, sans se précipiter, allant presque le plus lentement possible. Cela frustrait le Hyuuga qui se tortilla sous lui, mais Sasuke se contenta de sourire dans le baiser. Neji en eut assez de rester passif, il passa ses mzins sur le torse de son amant. Il était doux et lisse, sans poils. Il n'était pas très musclé mais il sentait quelques creux et quelques bosses quand même.

Il s'écartèrent pour enlever les vêtements qui pendaient et Sasuke s'attaqua cette fois à son cou. Neji lui partit à la découverte de son dos et de son fessier, passant de l'un à l'autre, les caressant, les palpant, s'en délectant. Le futur PDG dériva sur ses clavicules, puis ses pectoraux, mordillant ses tétons, léchant ses abdominaux et honora particulièrement son nombril. Néji gémissait faiblement sous les caresses.

Ce derniers passa ses mains sous le pantalon de l'autre pour plus de contact avec son fessier, ferme mais rebondi. Un délice. Cependant, il ne pouvait bouger ses doigts, entravé par le tissus un peu serré. Il entreprit de défaire la ceinture et de dégrafer les boutons et la fermeture éclair. Il avait maintenant plus de liberté de mouvement.

Sasuke décida lui aussi de défaire le bas. Le vêtement tenant pas élastiques, il eut juste à le faire glisser sur les fesses charnues et les longues jambes. Il les caressa en remontant vers le torse, avec le même soin que précédemment. Il autorisa son amant à le mettre presque à nu, ce qu'il fit avec joie et empressement.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'en boxer tous deux. Sasuke mit son nez dans le nombril de Néji, et descendit en suivant la ligne de poils fins qui descendaient jusque sous le boxer. Il ne s'arrêta pas et titilla le membre tendu avec la pointe de son nez. Neji grogna mais se laissa faire. Sasuke frotta ensuite sa joue, puis l'autre.

« -Sasuke … S'il te plait ... »

Neji n'en pouvait plus et se résolu à supplier. Sasuke sourit doucement et enleva d'un coup sec son boxer. Il fut plus délicat pour le sien. Il frotta leurs deux pénis ensembles, créant une délicieuse friction, qui calma le Hyuuga pour quelques instants. L'Uchiha passa ses doigts en une caresse éthéré sur son entrejambe, faisant se cambrer son amant. Mais il laissait toujours sa main suffisamment proche et loin pour que la caresse ne soit pas plus appuyée. Il aimait torturer gentiment ses amants. Celui ci était alangui sous lui, totalement soumis à ses volontés, et se laissait faire complètement.

Il décida de e récompenser, et attrapa sa queue à pleine main, en entamant un rapide aller retour avant de s'arrêter. La réaction ne le déçu pas. Neji se cambra et cria, avant de grogner, frustré. Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de se pencher sur lui. Il attrapa soudainement entre ses lèvres le gland humide, qu'il suçota comme un bonbon. Neji soupira d'aise.

Sasuke se releva et alla chercher dans la table de nuit plusieurs préservatif et le tube de lubrifiant. Il en plaça un premier sur Néji, et posa une noisette de produit sur ses doigts. Il s'appliqua à préparer Neji le plus longuement possible, en taquinant sa prostate. Ses lèvres bougeaient tantôt rapidement sur le membre, tantôt lentement, il appuyait sur la prostate plus ou moins fort, plus ou moins régulièrement. Le sentant près, il le fit jouir dans le gant de latex.

Neji haletait. On l'avait rarement sucé de cette manière là, et jamais éxcité sa prostate de cette façon pendant l'acte. On sentait bien que Sasuke avait de l'expérience. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait jouir de cette façon.

L'Uchiha lui retira le préservatif et lui en mit un autre, son pénis n'était pas encore complètement mou. Il en enfila un lui aussi, et mit une dose de lubrifiant par dessus. Il alla l'embrasser d'un baiser impérieux, chaud, sensuel, exigeant. Neji ne mit pas longtemps à se tendre de nouveau.

Le futur PDG se plaça entre les jambes de son amant, qu'il accrocha sur ses hanches. Il entra tout doucement, laisant à l'autre brun le temps de s'habituer à sa taille. Une fois arrivé au bout, il chercha la prostate, qu'il trouva assez rapidement.

Il entama de lents va et viens, tout en caressant les cuisses de l'Hyuuga. Il gémissait doucement, les yeux à moitié fermés sous le plaisir, les joues et les lèvres rouges, le souffle court. Il avait l'air d'un démon de la luxure en pleine action. Il accéléra petit à petit, touchant à chaque fois la prostate gonflée. Les gémissements se murent en cris, et lu même poussait des grognements de satisfaction.

« -Oui, oui, plus fort Sasuke, plus … Plus !

-Hnn, Neji ... »

Sasuke attrapa l'érection de son amant et imprima un mouvement rapide en rythme avec le claquement de leurs hanches. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Neji explosa dans la préservatif, serrant par pulse le pénis de Sasuke en lui, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Sasuke réussit l'exploit de tomber sur coté, se retirant à moitié de son amant. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, mais les vagues de plaisir circulant encore dans leurs corps ne leurs permettait pas de faire attention à ce détail.

Une fois remit, Neji retira les préservatifs qu'il noua et jeta, avant de se caler contre son amant et de s'endormir comme une masse. En lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front, il le suivit au pays de songes.

En se réveillant, ils eurent le temps de recommencer deux fois, mais avec plus d'empressement, avant d'aller prendre leurs petit déjeuners. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphones, Neji promit de venir le voir à chaque fois qu'il descendrait du ciel, tant que le futur PDG voudrait encore de lui.

Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'il avait du prendre un ange dans ses filets.

* * *

Voilà. Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Laissez moi une review si vous avez aimé !


End file.
